buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon
"Weapon" ( Buki) is an attribute given to item cards. List of Sets containing Weapon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *X Start Deck 2: Dragon Fielder *X Trial Deck 1: Decimating Black Dragon *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod *Promo Cards List of Weapon Cards Ancient World *Exsteed, "Black Crown" *Chaos Ejecter *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief *Hot-blooded Headgear *Linkdragon Hammer, Agito Crush *Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Pulse Headgear *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao *Stout Wrist's Headgear Danger World *Boulder Piercing Spear *Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust *Eradication Spear, Skypierce *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander *Executioners' Lance, Gehenna Gretsch *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Invoke Impetuous Deity, Hibakara *Mechsplosive Axe, Chaos Demon Slay *Sandstorm Catena Palm *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay *Thunder Pike, Vajra Demon Slay *Violent Spear, All-Piercing Darkness Dragon World *Black Crest, Gale Emblem *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Dragon Sword, Geilblade *Black Poison Dragon, Bloodknife *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Cursed Demon Idol *Daredevil Force *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *DEATH Pen, Schreiber *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Deity Sword of Creations, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" *Evil Death Scythe *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Human-Eating Sickle, Vital Eater *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Nonfatal Sword, Pain Bringer *Poison Mask *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Suicide Blade, Suction *Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword *The Book of Good and Evil, Avesta *Twilight Dragon Force *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Dragon World *† Bogus Purpose † Fake Heart *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon Dagger *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Autodeity Armor, Chaos Finger *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Bolting Knuckle *Burning Dragon Force *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Deity Dragon Great Sword, Gar-Buster *Deity Dragon Sword, Gar-Cutlass *Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade *Deity Dragon Sword, Garchain *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardagger *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardeus *Deity Dragon Sword, Garknife *Deity Dragon Sword, Garkris *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsabre *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword *Deity Dragon Twin Swords, Gar-Anthem *Combat Deity Dragonfang Sword, Garga-Saber *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Deity Dragon Beamblade, Garknight Dagger *Deity Dragon Beamlance, Garknight Lance *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garknight Saber *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garlight Rapier *Deity Dragon Duobeam, Gartwin Saber *Deity Dragon Sword, Gar-Cutlass *Deity Dragon Sword, Garrapier *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragonblade, Dragopendulum *Dragon Bow, Dragospirit *Dragon Fangs Fist, Batzz Fang *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Staff, Dragogift *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Dragonshift *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Fifth Omni Twin Swords "Emperor Fang" *Future Force, "DX" *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Shadowscale Sword, Dragoshadow *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Guard *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Slasher *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Emperor's Fan, Leilong *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch *Thunder Orb *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Sword, Bal X Bunker *Treasure Dragon Sword, Dragotreasure *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem *Turbulent Warlord Fist, Dragrrumble Dungeon World *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Shield of Glory, Order Guard *Sword of Glory, Order Edge *Tempest Shield, Draco Guard *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Thunder Emperor's Symbol *Thunder Sword, Ktenos Edge *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Generic *Blade of Athame *Buddy Sword *Burning Bow *Burning Dagger *Burning Sword Hero World *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Katana World *Blue Secret Katana, Zetsu *Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword *Dark Arms, Demonic Poison Fumes Cube *Dark Arms, Soaring Blade *Dark Arms, Steel-slicing Strings *Dark Arms, Flame Blade *Deity Dragon Kodachi, Gar-Tsubaki *Elite Sword, Dojigiri *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Odenta *Exquisite Sword, Crane Princess *Famous Blade, Kogane-chidori *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Hairpin Blade, Hoozuki *Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana *Moonlight Secret Katana, Kirameki *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Calling Sword, Suiryu *Water Slash Sword, Murasame *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Legend World *Angel Wings *Autodeity Brave Sword of the King, Laevateinn *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Chaos Absorber *Destructive Sword of the King, Trishula *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Demonic Sword of the King, Excalibur Replica *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Caladbolg Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Dainsleif Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hovd Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hrotti Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Mistilteinn Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Unsigned Iron Sword Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Zulfiqar Replica *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Gymir's Staff *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal *Karma Demonic Sword of the King, Laevateinn Abyss *Magic Sword, Azoth *Minyas' Treasures Chamber - Room of Sword of the King - *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse *Rune Staff *School Campus Level 3 ― The 3rd Toilet Before You ― *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Star Pole Sword, Estrela *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur *Sword of the King, Sequence *Sword of the King and Sham, Lobera & Lobera Replica *Sword of the King Scabbard, Surtr Cross *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Lost World *Vile Demonic Cannon, Lostless Heizer Magic World *Chaos Shooter *Gunrod Symphonion *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Boesendorfer *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Magic Arm, Burning Fist *Sorcery Book, Armadel *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy Star Dragon World *Blade of Stellar Deity, Viaraktear *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Crystal Ball *Crystal Crescent Greaves *Crystal Greaves *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" *Emerald Spikes *Everseer Bow, Caelum Rex *Grandmaster Cane *Grandmaster Crown *J. Star Ring *J. Star Saber *Lapis Lazuli Greaves *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Leg Blade, Expel *Legblade, Avenge *Legblade Rejecter *Lightning Riser Ball *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Radiant Saber, Providence *Radiant Star, Linkage *Red Gem Ball *Single Star, Barrier Barret *Single Star, Neo Medea *Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl *Snowy Dragon Force *Star Dragon Lance, Androids Sheep *Star Dragon Lance, Black Clock *Star Dragon Lance, Fahrenheit *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Hand, Fieldleader *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Magnum, Dragnapulse *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark *Twin Star, Jack & Fang *Winning Wing Other *Heavenly Claws, Raikiri *Thunder Claw, Narukami Dual Cards *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (Dragon/Danger) *Dragon Force, "Style of Great Sun" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Espada Runar (Legend/Star Dragon) *Future Sword, Jackknife "Granthese" (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA (Magic/Star Dragon) *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Legend/Darkness Dragon) *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dragon/Ancient)*Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Weapon Support Cards Danger World Impacts *Drill Bunker!! Spells *Battle Spirit Unite *Demon Slay Interment Formation *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Divine Crash *Insanity Circle *Invigorating Breath Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Cougar "A" *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Tiger "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Griffin "A" Size 3 *Armorknight Iblis Impact Monsters Size 2 *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" Darkness Dragon World Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Dragon World Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Reckless Angerrrr!! Spells *Dragonic Aura *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Victory Slash! Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen Size 2 *Sword Cemetery Dragon Dungeon World Impacts *Dead End Crush! Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" Katana World Spells *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Striking with the Back of My Sword! Star Dragon World Impacts *Radiant Stream! Spells *Swingby Smash List of Anti-Weapon Cards Danger World Monsters Size 2 *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Katana World Impacts *Secret Sword, Shooting Star Spells *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World